


The Heartthrob Bachelors and The Baby

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: Bonds of Brotherhood [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: What would you do when you found a baby at your door step?Being a heartthrob and a bachelor.You have the luxary of living a carefree life, especially so, if you are one of a rich kids in town.But then, one day, a big surprise came into your life that will change the life you live your whole life.How will this affect your lifestyle.Will you take the responsibility of changing your lifestyle for the sake of that one child.Or you will stick to the life of being a bachelor and a heartthrob.This is the story of a different people living their life as free as how they want it to be.But then a child came to them.How did this child change their life now?Will it be for the better or for the worse?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Bonds of Brotherhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805011





	The Heartthrob Bachelors and The Baby

Prologue: The Arrival

Life is never been difficult when you were born from a rich and powerful family.

All you have to do is to live your life to the fullest.  
Not a care in the world whether what you do with your life is for a greater good or not.

Why would even you care,when you have everything that you wanted and needed.

Everything that you wanted and needed is within your hands.

You have a wonderful and sophisticated education you wanted, you just need to choose what courses do you wanna take.

You have the freedom to choose any prestigious school do you wanna get in.

You can be a CEO of your own company.

You can go anywhere in the world when you wanted to relax and just enjoy yourself.

You have your own circle of friends.  
Friends who is the same as you, lucky enough to have a wonderful and easy life.

All is well and right in the world that you live in until one day.  
A day that changes everything in your world.

A day, which is just a normal day for you and your friends.  
You hang out with them in your own mansion.

Relaxing after a tiring weeks of working and studying.  
Just a normal day like any other days.  
Nothing seems to be out of ordinary.

Some of you are just lounging and relaxing under the soft and comfortable covers of your duvet and sleeping like a baby.

And some of you are engrossed in playing video games, the others playing cards or a game of billiards.

While the others are relaxing and floating in the swimming pool to ease the muscle pain that build up during the tiring days of training.

While some are just enjoying himself with a cup of coffee while currrently immersing himself in the novel he is currently reading.

All is just like any other day.  
Nothing to think about anything, just relaxing, until there was a doorbell.

You all look at each other asking, "Do you have any guest?" you just shrugged nonchalantly, and waiting for the maid to come and get it.

When the maid comes with a basket, you all gather to see what was in the basket.

You all turn to each other and stare at the basket and simultaneously ask,

"What is the baby doing in here?" shocked that there is in fact a baby inside the basket.

"And who is this baby?" surprised at the baby's arrival.

"Where did it came from?" curious as who is the baby.

"Where is the parents of this baby?" concern about the baby.

Until one of you notice a white paper beside the baby and took it out to look at it.

"Hey, there was a paper in here, it looks like a letter." and you read it out loud saying,

"This baby belongs to one of you. Take care of him because I can't. He has a future with you than mine. He is your son whether you believe it or not. Please, just keep him safe. Protect him at all cost. I can't be with him right now for his own good. Just take care of him and when he grow up, tell him that I love him. When all is well, I will come back and find him. We will be together again. But for now, let him live with you and I'm sure that you will love him. Just look at him and I'm sure you will understand what I am saying. For now, don't let anyone know his whereabouts. Protect him at all cost. I will leave him to you for now. Love, Mama." all was silent after a few seconds after you read the letter and all at once,

"What are she talking about?" shocked like what the heck is going on here.

"And who is the father of that baby?" surprised that one of them is going to be a father.

"Well, it's not me, I never had met a woman before..." shocked, surprise and also curious like am I going to be a father?  
But they all look at you incredelously like,

"Like when did you never met a woman, out of all of us, you are definitely a womanizer." shocked and bewildered like the heck he never met a woman before.

"Hey, I'm not yet finish, what I'm trying to say is, I've never met a woman before, well, since a month ago." you defended yourself.

"Alright, let's all calm down first and think this carefully." someone reason out.

"First, we need to know who this baby belongs to, I mean, who brought him here without our knowledge.  
Because we all know that the security system of this mansion is superb and not easily accessible not even a hacker can easily deactivate the system.  
And we all know that the security personnel of this villa is always patrolling and monitoring everything.  
Plus, there's a database of information of every person that come and go to this villa." being the voice of reason, analyzing the situation their in is the first step.

"So, basically, there's no one can enter without being alerted by the alarm system or no one can get out of here without breaching or disarming the alarm system.  
Which means, whoever the person that brought here the baby is either one of the people in here or even a staff in here, which we may call it an insider person.  
Because an outsider cannot get past back the security system easily except if he or she is an insider.  
Cause we are basically have no idea if that person is a he or a she.  
But if we based it on the letter, the identity is definitely a woman.  
But we can't really know for sure.  
But for now, I think the best course that we can do for now is to keep the baby.  
Because based on the letter, we need to protect the baby at all cost.  
From what? That I don't know." trying to come up a conclusion to the problem is the next step.

"If that is the case, I have a question, who is gonna keep the baby?  
Because I can't do that.  
Cause I don't know how to take care of a baby." suddenly concern.

"Well, it says in the letter that the father is one of us.  
And we don't know who that is.  
So, I suggest that we take turns in taking care of the baby.  
What do you say?" well, if that is the case, we need to do this for the sake of the baby.

"What!? I can barely take care of myself and you want me to take care of a baby, no way." he exclaimed suddenly, panic override his senses.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be an ass.  
What if you are his father?  
Are you gonna abandon him because you can't take care of him.  
How could you?" he accused and a bit angry like how could he say that.

"We don't know if I'm his father or not, but all I'm saying is I can't take care of him.  
What if something bad happens?  
I... I can't do that to him." he defended himself like a lost puppy.

"Oh, of course, you can do that, no, we can do that.  
We would take care of him.  
No matter what, he is our son.  
And we will do our best and raise him as our son.“

And that is where their story began.


End file.
